Here We Go Again
by XSacred FireX
Summary: Colab with me and SuperSaiyanSonic75. NiGHTS loses her memory and Reala brings her back to Nightmare. As NiGHTS begins transaction to being evil, Reala takes this as a second chance. All the while, Wiseman and Jackle do thier best to play matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1

NiGHTS was flying around the dream gate, enjoying her freedom. The old bird was out in a new dream world created by a bookworm. It was some kind of huge library. She herself couldn't care much about reading old history and science books. She would much rather fly around in the night skies.

NiGHTS stopped and began playing her flute peacefully. All of the sudden she was tackled from the back. She fell down and landed hard on the ground. NiGHTS jumped up, ready for a fight. She pounced back up into the air to meet her opponent.

Reala.

Her old best friend.

"Go away Reala!" NiGHTS shouted. "There are no visitors here, sorry to waste your time."

Reala chuckled darkly. "I did not come here after a visitor. It is time you returned to Nightmare. Master Wiseman is growing very tired of your impudence."

NiGHTS frowned and drill dashed at Reala. "I'm never coming back to Nightmare! And you can't make me!"

Reala dodged her drill dash and hit her with one of his own. NiGHTS managed to catch herself before making contact with the ground. She looked up to see Reala hovering over her, looking very proud of himself. "If you will not return to Nightmare by your own free will... I will drag you there to face the Master."

Dark magic formed around Reala's hand as a NiGHTS capture encased NiGHTS, preventing escape.

"Is there a specific reason why you never face me in combat?" NiGHTS asked, angry at being trapped again. "Or are you just afraid I will beat you like at Stick Canyon."

Reala growled. "You should be afraid NiGHTS. The Master is very displeased at you."

NiGHTS scoffed. "I'm not afraid of that old geezer! I'm not afraid of death, or pain."

"Oh don't worry." Reala taunted. "He has something different in mind for you."

Reala's smile widened as NiGHTS shivered.

"Hey!"

Reala turned to see Jackle fly up to him.

"What is it second level?" Reala barked.

"Master sent me to find you!" Jackle explained. "He said it was more important than capturing NiGHTS."

Reala's eyes widened.

"More important than capturing NiGHTS?" Reala inquired

"That's what he said." Jackle finished. "Puffy is coming along behind me. She could watch NiGHTS since you've already done all the work."

Reala nodded as Puffy came around the corner.

"Jackle you need to slow down!" Puffy panted as she came up to the two nightmaren.

"Puffy." Reala commanded. "Stay and watch NiGHTS. We will return when we can."

Puffy sighed and hopped over to the imprisoned Nightmaren. Reala took off for Nightmare castle, with Jackle at his heels.

NiGHTS sighed as Reala and Jackle disappeared. Why did Reala always have to be so mean? Well... he _was_ a nightmaren. That explains it all. The harshness, the moods, the anger, his looks. Wait... where did that come from?

NiGHTS shock her head to clear her thoughts. She would not think about Reala that way. He was her enemy, maybe if they were on the same side she _might_ consider him, but until then she would have to suck up her feeling and take care of him and Wiseman.

NiGHTS snuck a glance at Puffy, who was currently massaging her aching feet. NiGHTS looked around very quickly. This was a new kind of NiGHTS capture that Wiseman had designed. She didn't need an ideya to get out of it; there was a lock and key. NiGHTS took another quick look at Puffy, who was now practicing her vocals. NiGHTS reached through the bars of her prison towards some debris. She pulled out a few pieces of metal and flew to the lock. After another quick glance at her warden she pushed the metal into the lock. After fiddling with it for a minute or so, the lock clicked open.

Puffy heard the click and turned her head to see NiGHTS escape her prison.

"Hey!" Puffy screamed. "Get back in there!"

NiGHTS quickly drill dashed into the large, rabbit like nightmaren. The blast sent Puffy flying backwards. NiGHTS took this opportunity to escape.

Puffy groaned as she got up. Reala was going to kill her! Puffy quickly bounced off to find the general of Nightmare and inform him of his prisoners escape.

XXXX

NiGHTS had flown for short time until she came upon the courtyard of the dream gate. There didn't seem to be any visitors around, yet a door had appeared. The stain glass on top showed several glass containers filled with different color liquids. NiGHTS figured that this would be as good a place as any to hide and she quickly entered the doorway.

NiGHTS came out in a large room, completely filled with beakers with strange liquids. Labels were in front of many containers. NiGHTS flew up to one row and began to read the labels.

'_For those who do not want to be alone.'_ Was written on the first one.

NiGHTS continued on.

'_Everlasting sleep.'_ Was written down on the one after that.

They went on like that until the end of the row. NiGHTS moved on from row to row, reading the different labels until she came across one that interested her. It was purple with silver wisps of smoke moving around over top of it.

'_Time to make a new start'_

"Wonder what that means?" NiGHTS asked herself.

She went on to explore the rest of the libratory, for that was what she called it. But she always found herself drawn back towards the purple one.

After a long time of just sitting in front of the strange potion, NiGHTS decided to give it a shot. NiGHTS picked up the container and gave it a quick sniff. It smelled sweet and pleasant.

"Here goes nothing" NiGHTS said to herself as she took a sip.

Suddenly the room began to spin. NiGHTS lost her balance and fell forwards, dropping the beaker. NiGHTS was unconscious before she hit the ground. Her last thought was:

"Who am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot this bit in the first chapter. I do not own anything Sega produces. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. This is my first collab with anyone so yay! All of my chapters will be over 1000 words. A guaranty. Please read and review.

Chapter 2:

NiGHTS yawned and stretched out her body. She ached everywhere. Her head was pounding. NiGHTS opened her eyes to find herself on the floor of a large throne room. Staring down at her was a large figure in a blue cloak with half a dozen hands surrounding his body. There was also a red and black jester creature staring down at her. There also seemed to be a floating orange cape. On closer inspection, NiGHTS realized that the cape had a hat, gloves, boots, and a pair of eyes.

"So" The red and black jester said to her. "You're awake."

"Who are you?" NiGHTS asked very confused.

"I was right!" The orange cape shouted. "She did forget everything."

"Not everything!" NiGHTS pouted. "I remember drinking this purple potion, and... the room started spinning... and now I'm here."

"Reala." The large blue cloaked figure commanded. He seemed to be talking to the red and black jester. "Escort NiGHTS to her room. You know what to do."

The red jester, apparently called Reala bowed. "Yes, Master Wiseman."

Reala flew down and grabbed NiGHTS by the forearm. "Come."

NiGHTS simply allowed herself to be dragged by Reala. Like she could actually get away. The guy had a stupid death grip on her.

"Who are you?" NiGHTS asked again. "Where am I?"

"Are you frightened?" Reala said with an evil smile.

NiGHTS paused and she took deep breaths. "Yes."

Reala's eyes seemed to widen as she admitted her fear. Just when NiGHTS figured he wasn't going to answer her, Reala decided to tell her what she wanted to know.

"I am Reala. Back in that other room was Master Wiseman (the large cloaked figure), and Jackle (the one with the orange cape). You are in Nightmare castle. I brought you here after I saw you drink something out of a beaker."

Reala stopped there and hit NiGHTS on the back of the head.

"That was a stupid thing to do." He berated NiGHTS as she rubbed the back of her head. Reala sighed and then continued.

"We went back later and found the beaker, we ran some tests and determined that it would have erased you memory-"

"Can I get it back?" NiGHTS interrupted.

"As far as we know, no. The damage is permanent. You will have to relearn everything you have ever been taught."

"Oh." NiGHTS said. She stopped flying and looked out the window of Nightmare castle.

"Are you alright." Reala questioned.

"Yeah I guess." NiGHTS answered. "I just feel ... strange."

Reala looked at her back for a minute before roughly grabbing her arm and continued dragging her. NiGHTS grew tired as they wandered the many halls of Nightmare Castle. They continued up, up, and up. Until finally, they reached a small ornate hallway. It had two doorways at the end, facing each other. One had a red star surrounded by black symbols in the native nightmaren tongue. The other had a silver crescent moon surrounded by purple gemstones, imitating stars.

"That one is yours." Reala motioned, pointing to the doorway under the crescent moon. "Mine is the other."

NiGHTS cautiously flew to the doorway and pulled it open. The room was very elegant. The large bed had purple silk sheets that looked like it was liquid. The walls were a matching purple with a silver vine design flowing around randomly. There was also a silver bookshelf loaded with books of all sizes and colors. There were several lounge chairs and couches (all a matching purple). There was an archway on the other side of the room. It opened into a large balcony. All in all, it pleased NiGHTS; she felt she could live here.

NiGHTS turned to thank Reala, but he seemed to be glaring at her, so she stayed quite.

Reala finally sighed and said, "Rest, you're going to need to be retaught almost everything. When you wake up we'll go and see the rest of the castle. Then the training will start."

"Do I have to?" NiGHTS questioned, not being really serious.

Unfortunately, Reala took it seriously. He dashed at her and hit in the back. NiGHTS fell to the ground as Reala pulled her to her feet and smashed her into the wall.

"Nightmare doesn't put up with the un loyal." Reala hissed. "Now, you will stay and serve Master Wiseman, or else."

NiGHTS nodded fearfully as Reala released his grip. NiGHTS fell to the floor.

"_Well that was scary."_ NiGHTS thought bitterly as Reala flew to the doorway.

Reala turned and commanded, "Sleep."

With that he left.

NiGHTS huffed at the mean nightmaren, but decided it was best to do what he said. She _really_ didn't want to get blasted into another wall. NiGHTS decided there and then, if she ever had to fight someone who was invincible, and she had a choice of: the United States army, or Reala. She'd go with Reala hands down.

(Well, I have officially broken the fourth wall. Congratulations to me.)

NiGHTS flew to the bed and cuddled up with herself under the warm sheets. Slowly, she managed to close her eyes and fall asleep.

*Some time later in the _really _early moring.*

NiGHTS opened her eyes. After yawning and stretching, she flew into the air. She floated around her room for a short while, then went to the balcony and looked out over Nightmare. It was still dark out, but it had been dark when she'd looked out the window that night, so was it morning or night?

"_I'll ask Reala."_ NiGHTS thought.

She turned and flew to her doorway and pushed it open. She then went to Reala's door and stood in front of it for a minute. Reala _didn't _tell her she could come in his room. But he also _didn't_ tell her she couldn't. NiGHTS sat there debating the ups and downs of her situation.

"_Alright,"_ NiGHTS began. _"If I go in and I'm not allowed, then he probably kills me. Definantly a down. But if I'm supposed to go in to tell him I'm awake and I don't, then he gets really angry at me. Also a down."_

Then NiGHTS's thoughts went a little dirty.

"_If I go in and he's still resting, I might be able to see him without that stupid mask."_ NiGHTS thought. She hated that mask. It hid too much of his face. And he _was_ kind of cute... when he wasn't trying to kill her.

NiGHTS sighed and murmured to herself. "Why does he hate me so much?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NiGHTS sat in front of Reala's door for a good half hour before getting the courage to go in. She cautiously opened the door. It creaked quietly as she opened it. She looked around Reala's room. It was kinda ..._dark_. The room had dark red walls, the floor was black. The room had a large table to the side. It seemed to be covered in maps, graphs and charts. There was a bookshelf, but it didn't carry any books.

NiGHTS's gaze drifted around the room and stopped at the bed, or more importantly, the figure resting in it.

NiGHTS took in a quick breath, and darted inside the room.

"Um, Reala?" NiGHTS whispered.

No response.

NiGHTS sighed as she flew to the bed. She looked at Reala, who was still deeply asleep. Score! He wasn't wearing the persona. He had taken it off to sleep. NiGHTS looked at his face for a moment, and then noticed two cuts running down across his eyes. She hadn't been able to see them with the persona. She, without thinking, reached down and gently touched the marks.

Immediately, she was grabbed around the neck and thrown down onto the bed with Reala pinning her there.

"Who gave you permission to enter my room?" Reala questioned darkly.

NiGHTS struggled to get words formed, Reala wasn't making it any easier, he just kept tightening his grip.

"I'm sorry!" NiGHTS finally managed to gasp out. "Please stop!"

Reala held her for a moment more, then released his grip and flew off of the pinned NiGHTS. NiGHTS sat up and caught her breath, rubbing her sore neck.

"Look, I'm sorry." NiGHTS started. "I woke up and I didn't know what to do, so I thought I should come find you."

Reala was quite for a moment.

"You should have knocked." He finally said.

NiGHTS flew into the air as Reala leaned down and picked up his persona and placed it on his face. Reala then flew to the door and opened it. NiGHTS just continued to float in the air.

"Are you coming?" Reala asked motioning to the open door.

"Huh?" NiGHTS said, snapping out of her trance. "Oh coming!"

Reala rolled his eyes and flew out of the room, NiGHTS followed closely. Reala gave her the tour of the castle: the dining hall, the kitchen, the barracks (Where the third levels stayed), the numerous training halls, the large entertainment room (no TV or anything, but a lot of couches and lounge type decorations), the library, and finally the hallway where the second levels stayed.

That hallway wasn't as fascinating as the hallway to NiGHTS's and Reala's rooms. It was just a plain hallway with large wooden doors. There were names written above each door. Gillwing, Puffy, Gulpo, Clawz, Jackle, Donbalon, Chamelan, Cerberus, Girania, Bomamba, and Queen Bella.

"Jackle lives here?" NiGHTS asked.

"Yes," Reala said. "All the second levels live in this hallway."

"Reala!"

Reala and NiGHTS turned around and saw Jackle flying up to the pair at breakneck speeds.

"Jackle wait!" Reala commanded.

It didn't work.

Reala and NiGHTS were run into by the insane nightmaren. The duo were pushed by Jackle, but ran into Puffy, Clawz and Chameleon. The nightmaren pile up started with Reala on the bottom on his back, with NiGHTS on his chest on her stomach, their faces touching each other. Puffy and Jackle were piled up on top of the two first level nightmaren, pinning them down. Clawz and Chamelan had been thrown clear of the pile and were rubbing their bruises.

"Uhhmm." NiGHTS groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself staring Reala in the face. She then realised that she was piled on top of him.

NiGHTS blushed furiously at her position. She struggled to get up, but was unable to, what with being pinned down by a pile of laundry and a balloon rabbit.

"_Oh great!"_ NiGHTS thought sarcastically._ "I'm being pinned down on top of Reala. Oh this is just great. Now he's going to take it out on me!"_

"Jackle you moron!" Reala shouted. "Get of me you idiots."

Jackle got off of the top of the pile, laughing his invisible head off.

"What a blast!" Jackle cackled.

"Maybe for you!" Puffy groaned as Jackle helped her up. "As for me, why, I feel as if I was hit by a truck!"

"You were," Jackle joked. "You made contact with Reala's head!"

NiGHTS had just been getting off of Reala when he pushed her of and flew to Jackle.

"Do that again second level," Reala threatened. "And you'll be getting served your meals through a straw!"

Jackle seemed to shrink as he nodded in response. All the nightmaren in the collision straightened themselves up. Reala fixed his persona, Puffy checked her makeup, Clawz groomed his fur, Chamelan fixed his top-hat, Jackle fixed his cape and NiGHTS straightened her vest.

"Well," Clawz casually said. "That's one way to start the night."

(Author's note: Nightmaren are awake in the night and sleep during the day.)

Reala hpmed and turned away.

"Come NiGHTS." Reala commanded, very annoyed.

NiGHTS sighed. She wanted to stay and talk to the other nightmaren. But she didn't want to make Reala any angrier then he already was. Thankfully, Puffy came to her rescue.

"Oh, give her a break Lord Reala." Puffy said. "Poor NiGHTS has lost her memory, and your dragging her all around Nightmare like some prize. Let her have a break and remeet some old friends."

Reala huffed and turned away. He thought for a moment and turns back to NiGHTS.

"Do you remember where the first training room i showed you is?" Reala asked her.

NiGHTS thought for a moment, then remembered it was on the third floor corridor.

"Yes, third floor right?" NiGHTS asked, double checking.

Reala nodded his head. "I will meet you there when you're done _talking _to these second levels."

With that, he flew off.

NiGHTS sighed, somewhat discouraged.

"Oh, don't let him bother you like that." Puffy comforted. "He doesn't really mean to hurt people, he's just the most powerful one in Nightmare, besides Master Wiseman."

Jackle joined in. "He might hit me occasionally, but only when I really deserve it. He tries to scare me into not doing anything stupid so that i don't hurt myself or get on the master's bad side. He's just trying to take care of me, i'm one of his best friends."

"I don't think he likes me at all." NiGHTS said sadly.

"No, It's nothing like that." Puffy said soothingly.

Clawz started "The two of you were best friends before-"

"**Before **you lost you memory." Jackle finished.

NiGHTS smiled at her new/old friends. Things were going to get better, it was just the first day.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

NiGHTS chatted with the 2nd level nightmaren for what seemed a short time. However, Jackle sent her into a panic when he mentioned they had been talking for three hours.

"Oh!" NiGHTS shrieked. "Reala's going to kill me, I gotta go!"

With that she dashed off to the training room. After several turns and flights of stairs, NiGHTS came to a stop in front of the training room. A series of grunts and pained moans could be heard coming from the room. Fearful that Reala would notice her and get angry with her, she peeked around the archway.

There was Reala, taking down several opponents. The group of nightmaren fighting Reala looked to be only third level. They looked like they were getting beaten pretty badly. They didn't have a chance.

Slice.

One fell to the ground.

Rip.

Another joined the first one.

It continued on until there was only a couple left. Reala turned his head and made towards the group of remaining nightmaren.

"We're sorry sir!" One pleaded.

"We won't fail again!" Another said. "We promise to get the ideya's next time."

Reala slashed at the first one, killing it. NiGHTS gasped and recoiled, her blue eyed wide. Reala then turned to the other one.

"Nightmare doesn't condone failures. There are no second chances." Reala said coolly.

"But NiGHTS gets one!" The remaining nightmaren pleaded.

NiGHTS's eyes widened. What had she done?

"NiGHTS is the exception." Reala said, killing the final nightmaren.

NiGHTS watched Reala wipe the blood off of his clawed hands. NiGHTS hid behind the door and debated what to do.

"_I wonder what I did."_ NiGHTS thought sadly. Her eyes began to water up as she felt tears pouring down her face. _"Whatever it is, I don't want to be here. Not if I hurt my friends!"_

With that, NiGHTS took off through the corridors. She flew as fast as she possibly could. She probably set a new record for nightmaren top speeds. Suddenly, NiGHTS bumped into something soft.

"NiGHTS!" Puffy exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

NiGHTS still was crying, so she dried her face quickly.

"Nothing." NiGHTS sobbed out.

Puffy huffed and pulled NiGHTS up. "What's wrong?"

"What did I do?" NiGHTS asked.

"What?" Puffy said nervously.

"I-I heard Reala fighting." NiGHTS started. "An-and this one nightmaren asked for another chance. And Re-Reala said he doesn`t give second chances. Then the little 'mar-maren said that I got another chance. Oh. Puffy! What did I do?"

Puffy thought fast.

"Oh deary. It isn't so bad." Puffy comforted. "It wasn't that big."

(Major lie)

NiGHTS couldn't be consoled. NiGHTS just began crying again and took off for her room. She got inside and slammed the door shut. She flew to the bed and buried her face in the soft pillows. They seemed to call out to her, saying soft comforting words. NiGHTS stayed that way for a few minutes until she heard a gentle knocking on the door.

"NiGHTS." Reala called form the other side. "Can I come in?"

"No!" NiGHTS shouted through the door, not wanting to see someone. "Go away."

Reala seemed to ignore her orders. With a click he opened NiGHTS's door and came inside.

NiGHTS hadn't heard Reala come in, so she jumped when he put his clawed hand on her shoulder. NiGHTS quickly tried to dry her face, but it didn't work. She just kept crying.

"What do you want?" NiGHTS mumbled.

"Puffy told me you were upset." Reala explained. "I came to see how you were doing."

NiGHTS decided this would be as good a time as any to ask what she had done.

"I wa-watched you in that ro-room." NiGHTS sobbed out. "I heard ev-everything that those third levels said. What did I do?"

Reala sighed.

"You made a mistake." Reala explained. "It was your first time going after a red ideya and you must have cracked under the pressure."

NiGHTS looked up at Reala with large, sad, hopeful, tear-filled eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." Reala comforted.

That did it.

NiGHTS burst out crying, relieved that she hadn't hurt any of her friends. She threw herself at Reala and hugged him, crying onto his chest. Reala seemed to recoil slightly for a few seconds, as if he didn't know what to do. Then he gently put his clawed hands on NiGHTS's head and back, pulling her in close for a hug.

They stayed that way for a while, until NiGHTS began to feel her eyes grow heavy.

"_No."_ NiGHTS thought tiredly to herself. _"I can't fall asleep on Reala... but I want to. Why do I feel like this? I-I lo-. No, that's not possible. Even if I knew him before, I can't remember. But I still feel like this. I'm in love with Reala. How can I be in love with him? But I am."_

At this point NiGHTS fell asleep, relying on Reala for support.

*Meanwhile*

Jackle was wandering up the corridor to NiGHTS's room. Puffy had come to the second levels and said she saw NiGHTS crying. Of course as lady luck would have it, Reala had come in search of NiGHTS and heard from Puffy how upset NiGHTS was. Believe it or not, to Jackle, Reala actually seemed worried about NiGHTS.

After hearing the story, Reala had made up some pathetic excuse about going on an ideya raid. But he went in the wrong direction as he flew away. That was when Jackle had decided to follow him.

"Okay." Jackle panted out of breath. "Last time I try to keep up with Reala. Damn he's fast."

That's when Jackle heard the sobs coming from NiGHTS room, and Reala's voice. Jackle flew quietly to the door and peeked in.

"_Out of everything I pictured going on in there,"_ Jackle thought to himself, eyes wide. _"It was not this."_

NiGHTS was sleeping, sleeping on Reala. And Reala looked like he didn't mind. The last female nightmaren to get that close to Reala got slashed across the face.

"_She still has the scars if I remember correctly."_ Jackle thought.

Jackle's face captured his trademark insane smile.

"_Ol'Wisey's going to love this."_ Jackle thought as he flew to the throne room.

*With Wiseman*

"So," Wiseman started. "You believe NiGHTS has fallen in love with Reala?"

"And he with her sir," Jackle insisted. "Or at least he cares about her deeply."

"Are you sure of this Jackle?" Wiseman said tensely.

"As positive I'm a nightmaren, sir." Jackle pledged.

Wiseman went deep into thought at this point. He's probably going to have a headache later, but he needed to think about the possibility.

"If Reala and NiGHTS were to wed," Wiseman started happily. "They would likely breed. At this point, not with all the ideya's in the world would I be able to create another nightmaren as strong as those two. This would work out very well, for NiGHTS and Reala... and Nightmare."

"Umm, sir?" Jackle said. "What about their kids? Who would they mate?"

"Those second levels obviously." Wiseman replied.

"Ahh." Jackle said tersely.

After NiGHTS rebelled, Wiseman had attempted numerous times to create another first level, but it seemed to be impossible. They all looked like Reala and NiGHTS, but they couldn't hold a candle in comparison to their power.

"That would work." Jackle said.

Jackle and Wiseman started plotting at that point, from everything to getting the two first levels drunk, to locking them in a honeymoon suite.

Look out Nightmare; Jackle and Wiseman are on a quest.

**That's the end of this chapter. Don't worry, another will be on soon. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

NiGHTS rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly. Her eyes batted until she opened her eyes. Staring at her smack in the face was Reala.

"_Reala?"_ NiGHTS thought sleepily. _"That's nice... wait... Reala? Reala!"_

NiGHTS shot up in bed, blushing, and accidently knocked Reala of the bed.

"Ow!" Reala moaned as he was woken rudely from his sleep. "What was that for?"

"Why are you in my bed?" NiGHTS demanded her face five shades of red.

"Hey! This is not my fault!" Reala said loudly, also blushing (wait... blushing?). "You fell asleep on _me _last night."

"You could have moved." NiGHTS pouted, still embarrassed.

"_I fell asleep on him?"_ NiGHTS thought. _"Oh... hole in the ground come and swallow me up please!"_

"I couldn't have moved," Reala said rising from the floor and brushing himself off. "Not without waking you up. After yesterday, it looked like you could use the rest."

NiGHTS sighed. She had run out of viable arguments. NiGHTS rose out of the bed.

"Come on." Reala commanded. "We never got around to your training yesterday. You'll be learning with the failures."

"The who?" NiGHTS asked.

"They're failed first levels." Reala explained. "Master Wiseman made them to make up fo- to uhh... to make more nightmaren like us. While they look like us, they don't share or powers."

"Why didn't we see them in the second level hallway?" NiGHTS asked.

"Because they're stronger then the second levels." Reala explained as if it should have been obvious. "They have their own hall, but I can't stand any of them."

"Why not?" NiGHTS asked, she flew over a chair and sat down.

"I'm stuck teaching them, that's why!" Reala complained. "Master Wiseman thinks one might be able to gain enough skill to be a first level, but their worthless. They don't know their place."

"Do you think I'm worthless?" NiGHTS said sadly. "I have to be taught by you."

"You're the exception!" Reala said loudly, not wanting to make another mistake with her. "You learned how to do all this; you just need to be reminded."

"Ok..." NiGHTS said sadly.

Reala came up to NiGHTS and offered a hand. NiGHTS took it and he pulled her into the air. They flew into the hallway to the training hall. When NiGHTS got there, she noticed a few nightmarens that looked like her and Reala.

"That blue one is Bubbals." Reala explained. "She's... perky. Really hyper."

Bubbals looked like NiGHTS; her pants were dark blue. matching her eyes. Her vest was a lighter blue and they matched the boots. The vest also went a little farther down then NiGHTS's vest.

"The black one is Malice." Reala said, he seemed to be really angry.

Malice looked like Reala. Where Reala was red, Malice was different shades of black and grey. His eyes were also black.

"The blue and black one is Archer. He's alright, as far as these failures go." Reala said, he didn't seem to mind Archer.

"And then there's me."

NiGHTS and Reala turned around. There, floating behind them was a pink, black, and gold jester. While Bubbal was similar to NiGHTS, this one was almost identical. The only difference was coloring. This NiGHTS double ganger had black pants, a pink vest and gold outlines. Her hat was pink and gold. Her eyes were pink, but scary pink. There was also a scar across her cheek and one eye.

NIGHTS didn't like her. It seemed Reala didn't like her much either.

"This," Reala said thoroughly annoyed. "Is Chay."

"So this is NiGHTS?" Chay said. "I've never actually met you, it's a pleasure."

"What happened to your eye?" NiGHTS asked. She couldn't help it.

Chay recoiled.

"It was a misunderstanding between me and a male." Chay explained smoothly.

Reala scoffed.

"Hello!"

NiGHTS turned around to see Bubbals flying towards her at breakneck speeds.

"You're NiGHTS?" Bubbal asked happily. "I know we're going to be best friends!"

"That's enough!" Reala shouted. "Chay, you're with Bubbals. Archer, with Malice. You know your drills. NiGHTS, you're with me."

Reala took NiGHTS over to a corner of the training room and began showing her combat moves.

The drills began slowly, but NiGHTS seemed to remember her old combat moves better than Reala could have hoped for. By the end of the hour, they had pretty much gotten through the beginner stances and were into the more advance movements.

"Good job." Reala congratulated, actually proud of NiGHTS's progress. "You're relearning this quite well."

"Thanks." NiGHTS panted. Even though she was learning all this stuff easily, she was still tired.

"Well, how is NiGHTS fairing?" Chay said coyly as she flew up to Reala and NiGHTS.

"She was doing well until you interrupted." Reala said angrily.

Chay recoiled slightly. As she did, NiGHTS saw the cuts on her eye again. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Chay received that from a male... Reala hated Chay. Did he do that to her?

"NiGHTS?"

"Huh?" NiGHTS said snapping out of her trance.

"Hey you're back!" Bubbals said flying around NiGHTS in a series of circles. "So, how was imaginary land?"

"Stop bothering her." Archer said flying up to them. "Geez, give it a break Bubbals."

"Sorry Archer." Bubbals apologized. She then turned to NiGHTS. "If you ever want to visit, come find me in the garden!"

With that, Bubbals flew away. Archer also returned to training. Chay was off talking to Reala... who looked like he was about to strangle the pink nightmaren. NiGHTS looked around for the fourth one, Malice, but couldn't see him.

"Huh?" NiGHTS questioned to herself.

NiGHTS saw something move out of the corner of her eye, it was Malice. He seemed to be glaring at Reala. NiGHTS saw this and flew over to see what was wrong.

"Malice?" NiGHTS asked. "Are you ok?"

Malice shot a dark glare at NiGHTS. NIGHTS shuddered when she received it, but didn't back down.

"Why are you glaring at Reala like that?" NIGHTS asked quietly.

Malice looked at NiGHTS and said. "You think he's your friend right? Well your wrong."

"What?" NiGHTS asked. "What do you mean?"

Malice chuckled darkly. "Wiseman and Reala believe I'm a failure, but I have powers they can't imagine. If you know what's good for you, NiGHTS, you'll stay out of my way."

With that Malice flew away.

"_What was that about?"_ NiGHTS thought. _"Is he crazy?"_

"Let's go NiGHTS." Reala said angrily and dragged her out of the training room. "The master wants a report on your progress."

As the two nightmaren reached Master Wiseman's throne room, NiGHTS noticed Reala was deep in thought, and he was... was he blushing?

Reala seemed to notice NiGHTS staring at him.

"What is it?" Reala snapped, blush disappearing.

"Huh?" NiGHTS said surprised. "Oh, nothing... except. Well, something Malice said made me nervous."

"What are you talking about NiGHTS?" Reala said, really confused. "Malice can't talk."

NiGHTS's eyes went wide as the doors to Master Wiseman's throne room opened up.

**OK!**

**Another chapter done! **

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, I get to the romance part! Thank you to everyone who reads this story. I hope to continue to live up to your expectations.**

NiGHTS was lead into Master Wiseman's throne room by Reala. He dropped to one knee and called out into the darkness.

"Master Wiseman." Reala said, letting Wiseman know both he and NiGHTS have arrived.

"Reala, NiGHTS." Wiseman greeted. "Come."

Wiseman retreats further into the darkness, as Reala rose to his feet and flew after him. NiGHTS just followed Reala, she couldn't remember what she was supposed to do, so she decided to play follow the general. Wiseman led the first levels deep into the heart of the room before turning to them.

"Reala." Wiseman's booming voice called. "How is NiGHTS's training coming."

"She is relearning quickly, Master Wiseman." Reala said. "She has already moved to more advance techniques."

"Hmm." Wiseman said before turning to NiGHTS. "And how are you adjusting to Nightmare?"

"Oh! Umm." NiGHTS said surprised. She hadn't expected Wiseman to call on her. "I'm alright, I've met my friends again, and-."

"Your friends?" Wiseman questioned. "The second levels?"

"Y-Yes." NiGHTS said tentivly. She was beginning to fear the big caped figure.

"Well then..." Wiseman said. His hands came and circled behind both NiGHTS and Reala. The hands came together and crushed the two against each other in a god like bear hug.

Fear is gone.

"Ack!" NiGHTS screamed and she was smushed against Reala.

Reala seemed to be going blue from lack of air. Wiseman happily held his two creations _just_ right so they were pressed up against each other.

"Uh... Master Wiseman?" NiGHTS managed to get out.

"We can't breathe!" Reala finished.

Wiseman released his first levels and a hand patted them both on the head.

"Master Wiseman, what was that?" Reala asked very confused. Wiseman _never_ hugged any of the nightmaren.

"I'm not allowed to show care for my two finest creations?" Wiseman asked, secretly as proud as a father could be.

Both Reala and NiGHTS took a sideways glance at each other, then back to Wiseman.

"Now Reala," Wiseman started. "Are you still sure that those failed first levels are worthless?"

"Yes, Master Wiseman." Reala said, returning to general phase. "They hold some power, but are only as strong as a second level."

"That is disappointing." Wiseman said. "If you are sure they are unable to progress, you will no longer have to focus on their training."

Reala actually smiled at hearing this news.

"_I guess he really doesn't like those guys."_ NiGHTS thought to herself.

"That is all." Wiseman finished. "You are dismissed."

Reala bowed, NiGHTS just copied him, then turned and left the room.

"Wonder what that was about." NiGHTS asked Reala as they flew around Nightmare Castle.

"Who knows?" Reala shrugged. "You'd think he would tell me, I'm his general!"

"Maybe you're not as far in his confidence as you thought you were." NiGHTS teased.

"Oh really?" Reala said smugly.

NiGHTS flashed a smile at the red and black jester. The pair had flown from Nightmare castle and were now at one of the darker dream worlds, Midnight Forest. There were trees all around, with silver dust falling from the trees flowers. The ground was a soft, lush grass.

NiGHTS looked back at Reala and their eyes met. A brief thought flashed around NiGHTS's mind, and Reala seemed to catch the message. With a smile, NiGHTS took off gracefully through the trees, Reala right behind her.

After a few minutes of playing, NiGHTS quickly darted around a tree, laughing as Reala failed to make the turn and skidded to a stop in midair.

"To fast for you?" NiGHTS called out coyly.

"Not on your life." Reala called back quietly as he darted after the purple jester.

NiGHTS laughed and smiled as the red jester came rushing towards her. She flew into the leaves of the tree to hide.

Giggling, she waited for Reala to try to find her. So you can imagine she was surprised when she was grabbed around the waist.

"Hello." Reala whispered into her ear as NiGHTS jumped in surprise.

"Hey, no fair!" NiGHTS pouted.

Reala released his grip on NiGHTS and she backed away from him. While backing away, NiGHTS's hat hit a branch and fell to the ground below. Long blond hair fell around NiGHTS's head. Her pearly white horns seemed to attract the silver dust as they glowed softly in the dark.

NiGHTS looked up to see Reala staring at her with wide eyes. He then smiled softly and grabbed at her. NiGHTS understood, he still wanted to play tag. With that, she darted away, leaving her hat on the forest floor. The pair flew through the trees, one trying to avoid capture, the other closing in on his target. NiGHTS darted up, then down. Flying anywhere to avoid getting tagged.

NiGHTS turned to see were Reala was, only to see that he had disappeared. NiGHTS stopped flying, had she lost Reala?

Nope.

NiGHTS felt herself get tackled as both she and Reala fell towards the ground. Reala managed to pull up at the last minute, but it couldn't save NiGHTS. She fell and hit the ground, fortunately for NIGHTS, the lush grass softened her fall. She rolled from the force of the impact, and of course stupid gravity had its part to play in the whole affair to.

When NiGHTS finally came to a stop, she stayed still, wanting to bait the trap.

"Told you I could catch you NiGHTS." Reala called. "...NiGHTS? NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS heard Real fly down and land beside her. A hand came out and shock her gently. As NiGHTS felt Reala stand up, her leg flew out and knocked Reala's legs out from under him. Reala landed with a thud, staring at NiGHTS, surprised she had taken him down.

"Now we're even." NiGHTS said smiling.

Reala looked shocked for a moment, and then burst into laughter. NiGHTS quickly joined him. The two lay there for a minute or so laughing until finally Reala began to stand up.

"NIGHTS." Reala said smiling. "I landed on your hat."

NiGHTS burst into a fit of laughter until Reala handed her the purple jester het. With a sweep of her head, the hair fell into the hat, which NiGHTS then put back in place on her head.

"It's getting early." Reala commented, seeing the sun begin to rise. "We'd better return to Nightmare."

"Ok." NiGHTS grumbled. She didn't want to leave, she was having fun here.

Reala seemed to notice her disappointment.

"We can come back here tomorrow night if you like." Reala reasoned.

"Thank you Reala!" NiGHTS said as she sprang into the air and captured Reala in a hug. Without hesitation this time, he returned it. The two nightmaren smiled at one another and took off into the air.

Little did they know, but three sets of eyes on opposite sides had been watching the two nightmaren as they had played in the trees. A pair as pink as poison, a pair as black as the darkest night, and one filled with unspeakable delight as he shuffled his prized cards.

**Read and Review**

**(A high five who can tell me who`s eyes are who`s correctly!)**


	7. Chapter 7

NiGHTS yawned as she woke up. Her long eyelashes batting as her eyes fluttered open. With a stretch and a graceful leap, NiGHTS took off into the air. Going to one of the lovely windows in the room, NiGHTS noticed that the sun was just setting, it was really early.

NiGHTS laughed quietly to herself as she remembered the previous night. She had had so much fun with Reala, and even better, he was going to take her there again tonight!

"Wonder if I should go out yet?" NiGHTS asked herself quietly as she debated. Not many nightmaren would be up this early.

NiGHTS waited around her room for a few minutes before an idea struck her. She should do something nice for Reala. But what?

"Jackle!" NiGHTS called, remembering that Jackle was Reala's best friend; he'd know what to do.

NiGHTS quietly opened the door to her room and silently flew down the many hallways and stair cases until she arrived at Jackle's door in the second level's hallway.

"Jackle?" NiGHTS called as she knocked on the door. "Are you in there?"

"Nope!" Jackle said popping up behind her. "I'm out here."

"Jackle!" NiGHTS said happily. "I need some advice."

Jackle's eyes lit up and he started spitting out a bunch of advice about 'the birds and the bees' and something about condoms before NiGHTS managed to shut him up.

"Jackle, I don't know what you're talking about!" NIGHTS said crossly. "I want to do something nice for Reala, but I don't know what to do. Do you have any ideas?"

"Oh." Jackle said disappointed, he then suggested. "Well, you could clean up his room."

"No, his room is clean." NiGHTS said. "Anything else?"

"Uhh... murder Chay?" Jackle said hopefully.

"No... But what is it with Chay?" NiGHTS asked. "I know Reala doesn't like her, but is he the one who slashed her eye?"

"Yep." Jackle plainly said.

"Why?" NiGHTS pestered, she wanted to know the truth.

"How to put this..." Jackle started. "It was awhile ago when Chay was made. She was very vain and felt she deserved the best. So the idiot went and started trying to mate with Reala-"

"Mate with him?" NiGHTS said, angry and jealous.

"Yeah," Jackle continued. "Now, Reala couldn't stand her. In his opinion, she was no better than a leach, and he made that very clear to her. Now, one day, Chay slipped into Reala's room early in the day and tried to offer herself to him... Are you ok?"

NiGHTS face was red with anger at this point in the story.

"_Whoa."_ Jackle thought. _"I pity the fool who g_oes _after Reala when NiGHTS is around; I never thought that she would be the possessive one. Wait... if she's this possessive, I can't wait to see Reala if another male makes a move on NiGHTS."_

"I'm fine!" NiGHTS said through clenched teeth. "Now what happened?"

"Well," Jackle continued. "Reala ordered her to leave, but Chay wouldn't leave. So Reala lost his temper and slashed her with his claws. She left at that point, if she didn't, he probably would have killed her."

"Hmm..." NiGHTS said deep in thought.

"Well, if you're not going to kill Chay." Jackle said, NiGHTS would get in trouble if she murdered another nightmaren. "The saying is a way to a man's heart, is threw his stomach. You could always make Reala a meal."

"What?" NiGHTS asked. "Like, cook him breakfast?"

"Yeah, all the nightmaren are allowed to use the kitchens." Jackle encouraged, NiGHTS was making his job easy. "You could make a meal for two and go have breakfast with him, like a date!"

"Wait, I never said anything about a date!" NiGHTS said blushing. "It's just a thank you."

"If you really want it to be a thank you," Jackle said with his insane smile. "You'd give him a smooch at the end of it."

"Get out of here!" NiGHTS said, her face as red as Reala's vest. She turned and grabbed Jackle's name sign above his door, pulled it loose, and chucked it at him.

"Ahhahahaha!" Jackle screamed as he flew away from the angry NiGHTS.

"Never make a wisecrack at me!" NiGHTS called after the fleeing nightmaren. "But I'll take your advice. Breakfast huh."

With that, NiGHTS flew to the kitchen and began preparation. Then she realised something, she didn't know how to cook!

"_I could always get some help."_NiGHTS thought._ "But I want to make it by myself for Reala."_

"Here goes nothing." NiGHTS said uneasily as she got to work. First she got out the biggest pot she could find, and filled it with pancake powder and water. NiGHTS stirred it until she thought it was ready. She poured the batter into a pan on the stove, filling it to the rim. After letting it cook for a minute, she tried to flip it over, only to let the batter spill out onto the stove causing it to burst into flame.

Reacting quickly, NiGHTS took a bowl, filled it with water, and poured it onto the flames. They quickly died out.

"This isn't going so well." NiGHTS moaned after the tenth failed attempt. She really wanted to do something special for Reala!

A loaf of bread caught NiGHTS's eye and she went over and picked it up. She then flew to the fridge and searched through it for something. She quickly found it.

"_This isn't breakfast food," _NiGHTS thought. _"But it's something I know how to make."_

NiGHTS finished making the meals. She searched through the cabinets for a tray. Finding it, she arranged her food on it to look appealing. Putting two glasses with coffee on it, some ketchup maybe...there! Done!

Quite satisfied with her work, NiGHTS picked up the tray and flew out of the kitchen. On the way out, she bumped into Chay.

"What are you doing here?" Chay said menacingly. With Reala not around, there was no way she was going to act civil to her competition.

"Making breakfast." NiGHTS said coolly. "Why are you here?"

"We _failed_ first levels are assigned workplaces to keep clean." Chay explained. "I'm to clean this kitchen... Why are you smiling?"

In truth, NiGHTS was trying not to laugh so hard her hands were shaking.

Chay rolled her eyes and flew to the door way. One look was enough to send her flying backwards in shock. It looked like a hurricane had hit that room.

"You!" Chay threatened the now giggling NiGHTS. "You think because you're a first level, Reala will like you more! Well, you had better watch out! Reala is mine!"

NiGHTS stopped laughing.

"Don't you have a kitchen to clean?" NiGHTS said angrily before flying away.

NiGHTS flew up the hallways slowly, so she wouldn't spill any of the special breakfast she had made for Reala. NiGHTS finally arrived at Reala's door and gently kicked it with her foot. An angry voice came out from the other side of the door.

"Jackle! If that's you again I swear to Wiseman I'm going t-."

Reala opened the door.

"Oh," Reala said, slightly embarrassed. "NiGHTS, it's you... what are you carrying?"

NiGHTS smiled sheepishly.

"Grilled cheese sandwich?" NiGHTS asked, holding the tray to Reala.

Reala smiled and chuckled quietly and opened the door for NiGHTS to come in. NiGHTS flew into the room and set the tray down on the table. Reala quickly flew up to the table and began eating one of the sandwiches.

"It's good." Reala complimented. "Thanks NiGHTS."

NiGHTS smiled, blushing as she grabbed a sandwich for herself. She really loved grilled cheese right now.

**FACT!**

**Grilled Cheese Sandwiches can boost relationships!**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

After breakfast, Reala took NiGHTS to the training room and continued with her instructions. NiGHTS progressed quickly through the different forms, until Jackle came bursting in.

"Hey!" Jackle shouted. "Reala! NiGHTS! Come on!"

"What's going on second level?" Reala asked tired of the interruptions.

"Something's wrong!" Jackle shouted worried. "Bubbals and Archer were attacked!"

"What?" NiGHTS cried out. "Are they going to be alright?"

Jackle grimaced.

"Puffy is doing what she can for them, but she says it doesn't look good." Jackle said quietly. "They aren't even hurt right, their bodies are fine, and they are just not responsive."

"Who would be idiotic enough to attack a second level?" Reala asked, mostly to himself.

"It was another nightmaren." Jackle said.

"What!" Reala roared in anger. "How do you know?"

"Because Archer managed to get a blow on the guy." Jackle explained. "The blood we found belongs to a nightmaren."

"Finally, a use for those second levels." Reala said shaking his head. "What does Master Wiseman have to say?"

Jackle was about to say something, when all three felt Wiseman summoning them.

"I guess we're going to find out." NiGHTS muttered.

The three raced to Wiseman's chamber. As they entered, the three nightmaren went to bow, but Wiseman stopped them.

"There will be time for formalities later." Wiseman said.

"Master." Reala asked. "Do you know what is happening?"

Wiseman stood deep in thought before speaking.

"For the past months," Wiseman started. "I have felt a presence, then abnormalities began happening. My creations would report finding their brethren dead, or injured around Nightmare. The way they died made me worry. They were killed by the power of tainted red ideya."

At this point, NiGHTS looked down to see the red ideya shard glowing brightly on her chest.

"It is not you NiGHTS." Wiseman comforted. "Your ideya shard is pure, and untainted. No, another nightmaren possess a red ideya. And they are the one killing my creations."

"Pardon Master." Reala said respectively. "Why are we only finding out about this now?"

"Because the assailant has never attacked a nightmaren higher than a third level before." Wiseman said angrily. "Either he has gotten bolder, or he has gotten stronger."

"Strong enough to take down two second levels at the same time?" Jackle asked. Seeing Reala, NiGHTS and Wiseman's expressions he looked down. "Damn."

"This is you mission." Wiseman commanded his favourite nightmaren. (Yes, Jackle is one of his favourites) "Find this nightmaren, and eliminate them!"

"Yes Master Wiseman." Reala said.

The three nightmaren turned and flew out of the room.

"This is awful." NiGHTS said sadly. "Why would anyone do this?"

"I don't know, but we have to be careful." Reala said. "A red ideya is the most powerful of them all. If we aren't careful, we could be next."

"So general." Jackle said flying around absently on his back. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to go through the archives." Reala said.

"Archives?" NiGHTS asked.

"The archives are where every nightmaren created is written down, along with their base of power." Reala explained. "Some nightmaren have an ideya base, others have a base directly created from Wiseman. For me, Wiseman himself is the base. If the assailant has a red ideya base, I can narrow it down."

"Oh." NiGHTS said. Reala is smart. "What should I do?"

Reala thought for a moment.

"NiGHTS, you and Jackle should go look at where Bubbals and Archer were attacked. There might be something to help identify the guy."

"All right." NiGHTS said. "Jackle, lead the way."

"You got it!" Jackle said. He took off down the deserted hallway.

NiGHTS turned to wish Reala good luck, when he grabbed her in a hug.

"Be careful." Reala warned her, still holding her. "Don't do anything reckless."

NiGHTS smiled, blushing, and hugged him back.

"I'll be careful." NiGHTS promised. "You stay alive. If you die, I will be very mad at you."

Reala chuckled at that. The two broke apart and Reala drifted down towards the archives. NiGHTS flew off to catch up with Jackle.

"So," Jackle said when she caught up to him. "How was the make-out session?"

"Jackle!" NiGHTS said angrily.

"What?" Jackle asked. "Don't you like him?"

"Well, I like him." NiGHTS admitted. "But... groan. Never mind."

"Scared he doesn't like you?" Jackle said, oddly aware of what NiGHTS was thinking herself. "Cause he does."

"Really?" NiGHTS asked hopefully.

"He never said it to me." Jackle admitted. "But I can tell. He values you more than probably anything. I mean, I've never seen him actually play tag with anyone. You both seemed really happy flying through those trees... uh oh."

NiGHTS was furious.

"You were spying on us!" NiGHTS shouted.

"I wouldn't say spying." Jackle said, trying to fix the situation. "I would say... looking out for my friends."

NiGHTS frowned and sighed.

"Sometimes Jackle, I want to kill you." NiGHTS admitted.

"It's fine." Jackle said. "Everyone wants to kill me... here we are."

NiGHTS and Jackle had come to what looked like a perfectly clean hallway. The only sign of a struggle was a small pool of blood on the floor and a few broken tiles from an impact.

"So does anyone know what exactly happened?" NiGHTS asked.

"Well, Donbalon tried his new 'science' set out." Jackle explained. "He says that Bubbals was hit first with whatever is keeping her unconscious. She fell there"

Jackle pointed to one of the broken tiles.

"Then Archer apparently came along from the other end." Jackle explained. "Donbalon say he came up behind the thing attacking Bubbals, and slashed him. Then the attacker apparently went on to Archer. That's all we got, and that's from an insane balloon clown."

"Well... better than nothing." NiGHTS said. "Let's start looking."

With that, NiGHTS and Jackle started scouring the hallway for clues. Their search went well, until Jackle bumped his head on a table and went to fetch an icepack.

"Don't get into trouble!" Jackle had shouted painfully to NiGHTS, repeating Reala's warning.

NiGHTS rolled her eyes and continued with the search. NiGHTS noticed a mirror hanging on the wall that was askew and flew over to investigate. On a corner of the mirror, a piece of black fabric was caught on the corner.

"_Black fabric... well that narrows it down!" _NiGHTS thought sarcastically._ "Most of the nightmarens wear black!"_

NiGHTS then looked around, wait. This hallway was near the failure's hallway. Maybe Malice or Chay heard something.

"_Oh great."_NiGHTS thought. _"I really don't want to run into either of them... don't have much of a choice now do I?"_

With that, NiGHTS flew down to the failure's hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

NiGHTS flew up to Chay's door first. Just as she was about to knock, a voice came from behind her.

"She's still cleaning the kitchen. Apparently, you left quite the mess in there."

NiGHTS turned around to see Malice flying up to her.

"Malice." NiGHTS said. Then realization hit her. "You can talk! Reala said you couldn't."

"That idiot only sees what he wants to see." Malice snarled. "He and Wiseman are fools."

NiGHTS rolled her eyes.

"Look," NiGHTS said. "Just because you aren't a first level doesn't mean that you should hate Reala, or Master Wiseman."

Malice smiled evilly and began cackling.

"You are a fool NiGHTS." Malice said.

"Yes, you've told me such already." NiGHTS said, a little afraid of the black jester. "Look, I need to ask you some questions."

"About the attack on Bubbals and Archer?" Malice asked.

"Yes," NiGHTS said. "Did you hear anything? See anything?"

"No." Malice said. "It was a completely silent attack... that is until Bubbals hit the floor. The stone was too loud."

NiGHTS sighed. Then something caught her eye. Malice had a clawed hand holding the side of his arm... where some dried blood lay resting. NiGHTS's eyes followed Malice's body until they reached a torn part of his vest.

NiGHTS looked down at the piece of fabric in her hand. They were the same color. Realisation dawned on NiGHTS and she realised that she had to get away from Malice.

"Well." NiGHTS said trying to sound casual. "If you think of anything else, you can find me or Reala... or Jackle."

Malice smiled evilly. He then began chuckling.

"Oh NiGHTS." Malice said with almost believable remorse. "I'm afraid I know you know that I'm behind the attacks. After all, I did tell you I had power's none could imagine."

NiGHTS knew she was screwed. Malice had powers that she didn't. He had taken down two powerful second levels, and she was alone. She was still learning the advanced fighting styles, but didn't know them all. What else could she do? She made a break for it.

NiGHTS dashed away with all the speed she could muster. Unfortunately, it just wasn't enough. Malice dashed after her and caught a hold on her arm.

"You and I are the only nightmaren to possess the red ideya." Malice said to NiGHTS as he dragged her back towards him. "That makes us special, more powerful."

Malice pulled NiGHTS so her back was to his chest, with Malice painfully gripping her arms behind her back.

"I could put you to good use." Malice whispered beside NiGHTS's head.

"Go to hell!" NiGHTS shouted as she struggled against Malice's grip.

Malice's eyes narrowed.

"You think you could do better?" Malice taunted. "Reala and Wiseman will be dead soon."

"Not if I can help it!" NiGHTS shouted angrily at Malice.

"I see you cannot be swayed." Malice said sadly. "Pity. I cannot have you running to Wiseman... You're going to have to disappear for a while."

"What?" NiGHTS asked nervously.

"Just relax." Malice said smoothly.

Malice's eyes began glowing red as he channelled the power of the red ideya inside him. NiGHTS began to feel really sick. She felt as if she was being compressed. NiGHTS's eyes shut as she felt herself drift away.

*Meanwhile*

Jackle was flying down the hallway. NiGHTS had disappeared from the hallway, and he personally, didn't want to report to Reala that NiGHTS was gone.

"NiGHTS!" Jackle sang out looking under table cloths and behind statues for the purple jester. "Come out come out wherever you are... where are you?"

Jackle flew until he saw a shadow move quickly against the far wall.

"Hey, wait!" Jackle called as he tried to see where the shadow went.

Jackle stopped in front of the stairwell to the dungeons. Jackle's curiosity got the better of him as he flew down the stairs into the darkness.

"Hello?" Jackle called into the darkness.

"Jackle?"

"NiGHTS?" Jackle shouted. "Why are you down here?"

"Malice locked me in here! Now get me out of here!" NiGHTS commanded angrily.

"Hold on a sec. I'll get the keys!" Jackle shouted. With that he flew back to the key holder and grabbed the keys for the cell. Jackle flew back quickly and let himself into the cell. NiGHTS was against the far wall, her hands above her head in chains. Jackle stopped for a minute and looked at the locks on NiGHTS's hands.

"I can't undo these." Jackle said.

"What!" NiGHTS shouted angrily. "Why not?"

"Well, only a first level or Master Wiseman can undo these." Jackle explained. "Hold tight, I'll fetch Reala... It will be just like being rescued by a knight in shining armour for you!"

"Jackle!" NiGHTS shouted blushing.

Jackle smiled and gave a wink at NiGHTS that said 'I know you're in love with Reala, stop lying to yourself."

"_I can't believe I didn't see this coming."_ NiGHTS thought angrily to herself while she was waiting for Reala. _"How could I not? I heard Malice speak when he wasn't supposed to. He pretty much admitted he was up to something. Oh, why didn't I tell Reala I heard Malice speak? That could have solved everything!"_

"NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS raised her head and saw Reala and Jackle flying towards her. Reala looked relieved that NiGHTS was uninjured.

"Reala!" NiGHTS cried happily.

"Hold on." Reala said.

Reala placed his hands on NiGHTS's restrained ones. His hands glowed with dark magic and after a minute the chains began to disappear. After NiGHTS was free she jumped up and happily gave Reala a big hug. Reala returned it and squeezed her tightly. They stayed like that for a minute, happy to be with each other... until they heard Jackle snigger.

Reala blushed and helped NiGHTS stand.

"NiGHTS, I checked the records," Reala said in a hurry, trying to distract Jackle. "The only ones who bear red ideya are you and-"

"Malice." NiGHTS said. "I know, he told me. He said it made the two of us special... then he asked me to join him."

Reala looked absolutely furious. Jackle tried not to laugh.

"_I was right."_Jackle thought._ "NiGHTS got angry at the mention of Chay, Reala looks like he's about to strangle every living thing in Nightmare."_

Out loud, Jackle asked.

"What did you say?"

NiGHTS looked at Jackle like he had grown an extra head.

"I invited him out to eat ice cream and cake." NiGHTS said sarcastically. "I told him to go to hell! What do you think?"

"Just asking." Jackle muttered.

"We have to warn Master Wiseman." Reala said.

NiGHTS and Jackle nodded and the trio flew to Wiseman's throne room.


	10. Chapter 10

Reala, NiGHTS, and Jackle flew quickly to Master Wiseman's chamber.

"Master Wiseman!" Reala shouted as the three nightmaren bursted into the room.

But instead of Master Wiseman, they came face to face with the dark figure sitting lazily on the throne. Malice. Malice looked different; he seemed to look more powerful, and foreboding. He had also stolen control of Wiseman's hands. They now floated lazily around Malice.

"Malice?" NiGHTS gasped.

"Where's Wiseman!" Jackle shouted angrily.

"He's here." Malice said casually. He motioned to the large red ideya above him. There, in the ideya's reflection, was Wiseman.

"Master Wiseman?" Reala asked incredulously.

"He can't answer you." Malice explained cruelly. "He's trapped."

Malice's gaze then fell on NiGHTS. NiGHTS shivered as he leered over her. Reala flew protectively in front of her when he saw Malice's eyes rest on NiGHTS.

"Leave her alone." Reala snarled.

"Now why would I set this up, just to leave poor forgetful NiGHTS alone?" Malice said cruelly.

"What do you mean, 'set this whole thing up'?" Jackle questioned.

"Why, I'm the one who opened that door to you laboratory." Malice explained evilly.

"Laboratory?" NiGHTS asked quietly. "What lab?"

Malice's eyes rose.

"Well NiGHTS, I told you that Reala wasn't really your friend." Malice said, smug. "He and this clown have been lying to you."

"No! NiGHTS shouted angrily. "Reala would never lie to me!"

Malice laughed cruelly.

"Oh really?" Malice said. "Well, let's ask Reala. How about it Reala, if you really care for NiGHTS... will you tell her the truth?"

NiGHTS turned and looked at Reala, expecting him to quickly deny lying to her. Reala's eyes narrowed as he seemed to think. Reala then took a pained glance at NiGHTS.

"_Why isn't he saying anything? Could Malice be telling the truth?"_ NiGHTS thought.

NiGHTS flew over to Reala, stopping just in front of him.

"Reala?" NiGHTS said in a quiet, gentle voice. "Reala, what is it. Tell me. Please."

Reala's face looked sad. He raised his eyes and looked in NiGHTS's big blue ones.

"He's telling the truth." Reala said quietly. "We did lie to you."

NiGHTS's eyes went wide and she flew backwards away from Reala.

"_He lied to me!"_ NiGHTS thought sadly._ "Was he just tricking me the entire time? Am I nothing to him?"_

Malice laughed cruelly at NiGHTS's pained face.

"You see my dear." Malice happily said. "You can't trust him. He's been fooling you the entire time."

"No!" Reala roared angrily. Reala then turned to NiGHTS. He flew over to her and grabbed her hand.

"NiGHTS, please listen." Reala pleaded. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to hurt you, not ever. I just wanted you back."

"Back?" NiGHTS asked. "Where did I go?"

"You're a traitor." Malice said, flying up behind NiGHTS's feminine form. Reala growled angrily at the black jester. "Just like me, you wanted to be free of Wiseman. Now you can."

With that, Malice offered NiGHTS his clawed hand. NiGHTS stared at it, horrified.

"Join me." Malice offered enthusiastically. "Help me rule Nightmare; I want you by my side."

NiGHTS stared at Malice's hand. She hurt inside from Reala's lies, she wanted to make him hurt!

"_But I can't."_NiGHTS thought sadly. _"I could never hurt Reala. It would just be like hurting myself."_

Then, NiGHTS was pulled out of her trance by a grunt. Reala and Jackle had attacked Malice! Jackle was immediately thrown aside by a blast.

"What the heck was that?" Jackle shouted rubbing his head.

"That was one of Wiseman's attacks!" Reala called back. He had just been thrown away by another blast.

Malice cackled insanely. "I have Wiseman under my lock and key. I also have control of his powers. You cannot beat your new king!"

"You're no king!" Reala shouted angrily.

Malice chuckled insanely.

"You are right." Malice said maliciously. "I'm more of a god!"

With that, he sent another blast at Reala and Jackle. They were both thrown clear across the throne room. NiGHTS gasped as she saw Jackle hit the far wall with a sickening crunch. Reala managed to fly up into the air, but he was hurt too much and fell back down to the ground, barely conscious.

"Reala!" NiGHTS shouted.

NiGHTS darted to the fallen nightmaren with all the speed that she could muster.

"_I don't care!"_ NiGHTS thought as tears flowed from her face. _"I don't care if Reala lied to me, I love him. And I want to be with him, forever!"_

NiGHTS was suddenly blocked from reaching Reala. Malice was flying in front of her smugly. He once more offered NiGHTS his hand. NiGHTS's face scrunched up in anger as she slapped his hand away. She tried to move past him to Reala, but he painfully grabbed her arms.

"Let me go!" NiGHTS shouted as she struggled in Malice's grip. She had to get to Reala!

"I've beaten him."Malice said like it should solve all his problems. "I've known you were to be my mate since I found you also possess a red ideya base. That makes us strong; we can channel the greatest power known! Join me!"

NiGHTS tried fighting Malice off, when she realized what he had said. She could also channel the red ideya. What if...

Malice suddenly reared in pain. Reala had managed to sneak up behind him. One of Reala's clawed hands was inside of Malice's back, the other, was on Malice's wrist as he tried to pry NiGHTS free.

Finally, with a grunt, Reala managed to pull Malice's clawed hands off of NiGHTS.

"Go!" Reala shouted as he flung himself backwards, with Malice coming along for the ride. "Get out of here NiGHTS!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" NiGHTS called back desperately as she tried to dive in to help Reala.

"No! He's too strong, run!" Reala shouted back.

Malice sent a blast of raw power at Reala, knocking him off. Reala went sailing into the throne.

Malice snarled at the injured nightmaren and turned his attention back on NiGHTS, only to find she wasn't there. NiGHTS was on her way to the throne. She arrived as quickly as she could and gently cradled Reala's head on her lap.

"NiGHTS." Reala said quietly. "I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"It's ok Ree." NiGHTS said reaching out and grabbing his hand in hers. "It hurt, but it doesn't hurt anymore. I couldn't do without you. I love you Reala."

Reala smiled content.

"I love you, my NiGHTS." Reala said trying to get up.

NiGHTS smiled happily and she went to help Reala up, but a blast knocked the two of them apart. NIGHTS looked up to see Malice aiming another blast at Reala, but Jackle came out of nowhere and tackled into Malice; buying Reala a little more time. Reala got up off the ground and drill dashed into Malice. NiGHTS was of near the throne, very close to the red ideya.

NiGHTS stared at the ideya, and Wiseman trapped inside. NiGHTS sighed, she knew what she had to do... but she wasn't sure if she'd live through it. She never wanted to be apart from Reala, but if she died... she'd be away from him. But it might save him and all of Nightmare if it worked.

"_It's worth it."_ NIGHTS thought sadly as she flew up to the red ideya.

NiGHTS placed her hand on the red ideya, and began absorbing its power. The power was unrestrained, like an ocean of heat, cold and pain coming towards her all at once. It was an odd feeling, being roasted alive and frozen at the same time. NiGHTS felt the ideya inside her; it was trying to overpower her. NiGHTS managed to force her eyes open to see where to aim. Wiseman was free, and his hands had returned to him, along with his power. Reala was staring at her, she couldn't hear what he was saying, but he looked like he was calling her name. Jackle was lying down; Malice must have thrown him off.

Malice.

Malice was looking absolutely furious. He charged at her, claws extended. When he was right in front of her, nights let all her bottled power flow out unbridled. Malice seemed to dissolve into thin air. NiGHTS felt herself fall, darkness seemed to close in around her... and she felt arms gently catch her and hold her with tender care.


	11. Chapter 11

NiGHTS's eyes fluttered open. She took in a deep breath, feeling like her lungs were empty. NiGHTS was in her room, lying on her bed... and sitting on a chair beside her bed, was Reala.

Reala was fast asleep. His hand was resting on hers. NiGHTS smiled.

"_Has he been here the entire time?"_ NiGHTS thought._ "I wonder how long I've been asleep."_

The door was thrown wide open.

"NiGHTS!" Jackle shouted ecstatically as he and Puffy entered the room.

That did it. Reala jolted awake and his eyes rested on NiGHTS.

"NiGHTS!" Reala said happily. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Reala." NiGHTS said. She was so happy, she was almost crying. She was alive! That means she never had to leave Reala.

"Let me see." Puffy said.

Puffy went over and did a bunch of healing stuff. NiGHTS was recoiling. She felt fine, she wanted to talk with Reala... not have her temperature tacking.

"You good." Puffy said relieved. "You just need rest; you must stay in bed for the next few days."

"In bed!" NiGHTS cried out. "How long have I been in bed?"

"Three days." Reala said sadly. "We weren't sure if you would make it... you weren't breathing when I caught you."

"What happened?" NiGHTS asked. "Is Malice gone?"

"You bet!" Jackle cackled insanely. "He went boom when you hit with that ideya."

"Is everyone ok?" NiGHTS asked.

"Bubbals and Archer are fine." Puffy said. "They just woke up. Apparently, when you channelled the red ideya, Malice's hold on them went away. We arrived in time to see Reala and Jackle rushing you here."

"Is Wiseman alright?" NiGHTS asked. The last time she had seen Wiseman was when he was freed from the ideya.

"He's fine." Reala said. "Madder than anything, but fine."

NiGHTS smiled at Reala. He smiled back and they stared at each other for several moments. Reala hadn't moved his hand from hers. He gently squeezed it, and NiGHTS squeezed back. Couldn't the second levels leave; she wanted to be with Reala!

"Puffy, we should leave." Jackle said. He was going to finish his secret mission! "You need to check on the firecracker burns on Donbalon."

Puffy sighed. "Why did he think it was a good ideya to wear a firecracker belt?"

With that, Puffy and Jackle flew out of the room.

NiGHTS sighed and turned to Reala. He had hoisted himself onto the bed beside her. NiGHTS snuggled against his chest, allowing Reala to place his arm around her. NiGHTS looked up and Reala met her eyes.

"Hey Reala, can you do me a favour?" NiGHTS asked playfully.

"Anything NiGHTS." Reala answered.

"I know I'm supposed to stay in bed... but could we go to that forest? Please" NiGHTS pleaded with big eyes.

Reala looked confused for a moment, like he was thinking whether or not they should. He then smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Alright, but if you get tired, you have to tell me." Reala reasoned as he helped NiGHTS into the air.

Reala helped NiGHTS fly to the forest, it took longer than last time, but they made it. The pair flew over the lovely forest as the silver dust swirled around them. Reala smiled as NiGHTS flew slightly ahead of him. NiGHTS felt Reala grab her hand and pull her back towards him. NiGHTS allowed Reala to pull him back. Reala pulled NiGHTS to his chest and NiGHTS rested her arms on his chest. They stared at each other for a minute, than Reala pulled NiGHTS in for a kiss-

"Hold it you –CENSORED-."

NiGHTS and Reala spun around to see Chay fly up to the pair.

"Leave Reala alone!" Chay hissed at NiGHTS.

Reala hissed at Chay.

"What are you doing here?" NiGHTS asked angrily.

"What does it look like?" Chay hissed angrily at NiGHTS. "I told you, Reala's mine!"

Reala hissed again and slashed at Chay. Chay dodged and flew at NiGHTS with her claws extended. NiGHTS went to counter, but her arm went limp from exhaustion. Chay was closing in, but NiGHTS couldn't get out of the way! NiGHTS closed her eyes and did her best to escape. Suddenly Reala came up between NiGHTS and Chay. His claws slashed at Chay and dealed a harsh blow to her arm and side. Chay retreated, checking her wounds. She looked up and hissed at NiGHTS. Then turned to Reala.

"Reala, I'm better!" Chay said. "I deserve you! Not that traitor! She'll leave if her memory returns!"

Reala growled at Chay and slashed at her again. Chay turned and fled the enraged nightmaren general.

"Are you alright NiGHTS?" Reala asked, worried for her well-being.

"I'm fine." NiGHTS said trying to relieve Reala of any worry he might be carrying. "Just a little tired."

"Well, let's get you back to Nightmare." Reala said, slightly disappointed.

"No, please just a few more minutes!" NiGHTS pleaded.

Reala thought for a moment.

"Fine, a few minutes. Then we go back!" Reala said.

NiGHTS smiled playfully.

"Besides." NiGHTS said really coyly, flying real close to Reala and resting her hand on his chest. "We never finished our session."

"Session?" Reala asked, raising an eyebrow and placing his arm around NiGHTS's back and stroked NiGHTS's cheek. NiGHTS blushed as she looked at Reala's face.

Reala placed his hand on the back of NiGHTS's head and pulled her head closer to his face. NiGHTS blushed as she leaned in and came within an inch of Reala's face.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before closing in and letting their lips touch.

It was heaven.

NiGHTS felt Reala's tongue asked for entrance and she allowed the kiss to go from a smooch on the lips to a deep, passionate kiss in the mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. NiGHTS hooked her arms around Reala's neck and she felt Reala's hands pull her even closer.

Finally they had to separate from lack of hair. They hugged in the sky above the trees for several minutes before NiGHTS broke the serene silence.

"I'm tired now." NiGHTS admitted.

Reala smiled and picked NiGHTS up bridal style and flew her to Nightmare castle. They arrived in Reala's room. NiGHTS raised her eyebrow at that.

"Your room?" NiGHTS asked quietly.

"Yes." Reala said smugly. "It's quieter, more secluded."

NiGHTS giggled as Reala laid her gently down on the bed.

"Are you to tired for this?" Reala asked, his smug smile turning into a dirty grin.

NiGHTS giggled again at Reala's dirty smile. She knew where this was going.

"No." NiGHTS said patting the bed beside her. "I'm _defiantly_ not too tired for this."

With that, Reala flew and lowered himself beside NiGHTS, gently capturing NiGHTS's lips with his own.

NiGHTS's eyes fluttered open. She was resting on Reala's bed, his arm over her waist. They were both tired from their earlier activities.

"_I don't care."_ NiGHTS thought as she felt Reala's chest rise up and down in sleep. _"I don't care who I was, I only care who I am now. I want to spend eternity with Reala, I love him. And I'm going to be by his side forever."_

NiGHTS felt Reala stir and she slid out from Reala's grip to sit up on the bed.

"Good night." NiGHTS said as she watched Reala open his eyes.

"Hey." Reala said. He rose out of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect." NiGHTS said in perfect bliss.


End file.
